Sky Hotel
by Nyx Nox Night
Summary: Many different people from different stories take a vacation at the Sky Hotel in Hawaii...will it, and the staff, survive? please drop a comment after reading
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the Sky Hotel, this is a place of much mayhem and fun times. I'm being joined in this writing venture by my dear friend Cheetacattheunsane, or Cheeta. There will be many different fandoms here, and THERE WILL BE SLASH, lots and lots of SLASH, if this offends you, go away. The next chapter will be a guest list of the hotel, the staff you'll just have to figure out on your own. Please enjoy your stay at the Sky Hotel, and be nice to the Staff, they are working very hard and there aren't that many of them…_

_ NYX_

The receptionist of the Sky Hotel in Hawaii glanced down at the start of her shift to see how many people would be checking in and almost fainted. It seemed that the now-empty hotel would be completely full by this time tomorrow; everyone was coming in that day. Frantic and hoping it was a mistake she called her manager. Unfortunately he not only told her that this was true, he also informed her that she would be working alone to check everyone in because the two others had called off sick. Before she had any time to even sigh, the first group of the day came in. Luckily there were only two men in this group. A pair of doctors on vacation, it seemed. _Well that's good; at least there'll be a doctor here when something happens_. She thought to herself, watching the two older men approach the desk.

"Hi, my name is Jill, welcome to the Sky Hotel, do you have reservations?" She asked, pasting a smile on her face.

The taller man opened his mouth to responded, but the shorter one was quicker. "Yes, under the name Wilson?"

"Yes, you're right here." She checked them in and handed them their keys. "First floor as requested."

"Don't you have any bellboys or girls to help us with our luggage?" The taller one asked, glancing at the empty hotel.

"Not right now, sir, they appear to be running late. If you don't mind waiting a few-" Jill started, still smiling.

"Yes, I do mind waiting! I want to get my stuff into my room now. And I can't do it myself because I'm cripple." The man ranted angrily.

"House, she's can't make bellboys appear out of nowhere. It's fine, we got the luggage inside, I'm sure we can get it to the room." The nicer man, Wilson, scolded.

"We should've brought the ducklings, if only to carry our things." House muttered, picking up his bag and limping in the direction of the room.

"Sorry about him, he's just a little cranky after the plane ride." Wilson said, flashing a smile at Jill before following his friend.

Jill waited until they were gone before she dropped her smile. This was going to be a long day. _I better get a raise for this._ She thought mutinously to herself as she steeled herself for the next arrivals, hoping they wouldn't be as bad as the first pair. Glancing at the clock she almost cried. It was only eight in the morning.

As the door to the hotel opened, she looked up and smiled again, hoping the gentleman walking towards her was alone. "Hello, welcome to the Sky Hotel," she said cheerily, "how may I help you?"

"Yeah, uhh," the man paused and leaned against the counter, running a hand through his long red spiky hair, "you got any reservations for 'Mansex?'"

Jill blinked rapidly. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry, my bad," the man said, waving his hand in the air. "Xemnas. X-E-M-N-A-S. Got it memorized?"

Jill went to the computer and typed in the letters as the man said them. "Xemnas, Xemnas," she murmured to herself. "Ah, yes, here they are." She took a moment to gape at the number of rooms that had been reserved. "Is seven rooms for thirteen correct, Mr.…?"

"It's Axel. And yeah, I guess so," Axel replied. "No idea how these room arrangements are gonna work," he added, rolling his eyes. "Are they ready or do we have to wait?"

"Just one moment please," Jill said, looking over the list of reserved rooms. She then looked up and behind the man, looking for the other twelve people who would fill the rooms. "Are your friends already here with you?"

Axel made a face and visibly twitched. "If you can call them that."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jill replied, glancing over her computer screen. "It seems that some of your rooms are not quite ready for you, yet. You're welcome to wait here in the lobby or visit some of the sights. The rooms should be ready in a couple of hours."

"Sitting around here for two hours?" Axel said. "I guess I'll have to go ask them."

As he said that, portals of darkness began appearing behind him. Jill gawked as a motley crew of individuals appeared in front of each portal, most dressed in appropriate beach-going attire. There was one young man in particular who was dressed head to toe in black and looked far too unenthusiastic for being in one of the most beautiful places in the world. Another tall man with long silver hair stepped forward, giving the woman a grave look. "What seems to be the delay?" he asked Axel.

"She says they're not ready for us, oh high illustrious leader, Man—err, Xemnas," Axel replied.

"Is that so?" Xemnas replied smoothly and slowly. There was also a collective groan from the group behind them – whether it was out of impatience with the hotel or the way Xemnas spoke, Jill couldn't tell. "Perhaps we should make ourselves comfortable while we wait for the rooms to become available?"

A few of the individuals seemed fine with this and immediately appropriated the lobby's couches. One young man with what seemed to be a guitar case slung over his shoulder pouted. "Aww, man, I wanna hit the beach!"

"So, what's stopping you?" the unenthusiastic looking one replied.

"I wonder if they have any sea-salt ice cream?" another boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes pondered.

"We'll keep our eyes out for some," Axel said from the desk. He turned back to Jill. "We'll check back with you in a little while. I'd recommend you get those rooms fixed up quickly. You see that guy over there?" He nodded in the direction of a tall man with blue hair and a cross-like scar on his face. "He tends to get violent when he gets bored. Just thought you should know."

"I see," Jill said, suddenly feeling ill. "If there's anything we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," Axel said, giving her a wave over his shoulder as he went to join the rest of the group.

Xemnas gave Jill another long, serious stare before slowly turning and sauntering away.

No sooner had the strange, large, group settled down then the doors banged open once more. Jill was relieved to see the three boys who came barreling in, though she didn't show it as she glared at them. "You're late!"

"Sorry Jill!" They all chorused. The black one in the group subtly pointing at the white boy ahead of him. "It won't happen again!"

"My car broke down," Troy said by way of explanation as he hurried behind the counter with Jesse and Chaz before hurrying back out.

Jill sighed in relief, the bell boys had finally shown up, she was no longer alone. The relief didn't last long as the doors once more banged open and five boys entered the hotel. One with long brown hair in a braid down his back and purple eyes approached the counter with a smile and a wink.

"Hey there, you got reservations under the name of Winner?" he asked, before she could say anything.

"Let me check if you rooms are ready, sir." Jill said, recognizing the name of the powerful corporation.

"Oh, not me, I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. Quatre over there is the Winner." Duo said, pointing at a small blonde young man with kind blue eyes who stood close to another youth with empty green eyes and a long bang over one of them.

"Here you are, you're on the first floor, three rooms for the five of you." Jill said, handing over the keys. "Have a good stay, and if you need anything just call me."

Duo winked again before turning around. Seeing that two of the boys, the brown haired blue-eyed one, and the Asian one who looked Chinese were studying the large group in the lobby he grinned.

"Hey! Hee-chan, Wu-man, our rooms are ready. Stop trying to intimidate the other guests! This is vacation! You do know what that word means, right?"

Quatre turned to the exuberant boy. "Stop taunting Heero and Wufei, Duo. Which room is for Trowa and me?"

Duo bounced over with a grin. "Here you go, lover boys, your room key." He handed them their key before going over and throwing an arm around Heero's shoulders. "Come on, babe, I got our key, lets go." He tossed the final key at Wufei. "Here Wuffers, enjoy your single!"

"Maxwell, run." Wufei said, pulling out a katana from no where.

With a small 'eep' the two ran down the hallway. Heero sighed and followed at a more sedate pace. Jill stared after them wide-eyed. _I'm going to die._ She thought to herself worriedly, she tried to fix the smile back on her face, but it was noticeably more forced then it had been previously. _We're all going to die._

As the front door opened once more, a group of four men waltzed in: a smart-looking business man with blue eyes that gazed out from behind thin-framed glasses; an apparent doctor or scientist in a white lab coat, with blonde hair that hung past his shoulders; he was holding a leash attached to a third man in a long black trench coat, who was busy looking around at everything; and finally a teenager in a jean jacket and orange sweater who looked both exhausted and irritated. They didn't seem dressed for a Hawaiian vacation, but Jill reasoned that perhaps they were just in from the airport and hadn't thought to get changed.

"Tatsumi," the businessman said after Jill went through her usual introduction. "One room for four."

"Tatsumi-san," the man in the trench coat whined behind him, "you're so cheap!" He then tried to pull away to go and check out the restaurant's menu.

"Tsuzuki!" the teenager hissed. "Do not embarrass me! It's bad enough Watari made good on his threat to put you on a leash!"

"It's for his own safety, really!" the man holding the leash added cheerfully. "I'll let him off of it once we get settled in."

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki was still whining, "I'm starving!"

"You already had breakfast!" Hisoka exclaimed.

"That was hours ago!"

"Enough," Tatsumi said before turning back to Jill. "My apologies."

Jill shook her head and handed him the key. "It's no trouble at all. Will you need any help with your luggage?"

Tatsumi glanced over at the bellboys who appeared to be in the middle of a literal song-and-dance routine. "No," he replied stoically, "I believe we can handle it on our own. Tsuzuki, the luggage." He could feel the man pouting behind him. "After we are settled in, we'll see about a Hawaiian-style breakfast, so long as it's within our budget."

"If you're looking for places to eat," Jill said, sliding a pamphlet across the counter, "these restaurants are within walking distance of the hotel."

Tsuzuki attempted to lean over the counter to hug Jill. "Thank you very much!"

Watari pulled him back by the leash. "Now, now, she's just doing her job, Tsuzuki."

Hisoka sighed and led the way to the elevator, Tatsumi following behind him.

Jill watched them leave, looking rather perplexed. With a sigh, she straightened the things on her desk and decided to check on the rooms for the group of thirteen. It seemed that Axel and his friends – the one with the guitar case, the unenthusiastic one, and the blue-eyed boy who had expressed interest in ice cream – had already left. The rest appeared to be comfortable sitting in the air conditioned lobby and chatting amongst themselves while playing a game of cards. The only woman in the group was reading a book, but all that Jill could make out of it was "Marquis de Sade." After a couple of calls to the cleaning crew, Jill discovered that the rooms still weren't ready. Rather than face the unchanging gaze of Xemnas again, she decided to keep that bit of information to herself and waited for the next guests to arrive.

She was startled when, after getting the computer ready, she looked back up to see a group of five people standing in front of her. Behind them she could see another large group coming in behind them. She pasted a smile on her face and greeted the five in front of her with her spiel.

"It should be under the name, Macleod." The one closest to her said with a thick Scottish accent. His long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail which the only woman in the group was playing with casually looking around the hotel. Behind them were two more men conversing in low tones, the taller one had black hair shielding his eyes while the shorter one had a heart-breaker's face. The final man sat in a wheelchair watching them all with amusement clear in his eyes.

"Yes, here it is, two rooms are on the first floor, but one is upstairs, is that alright?" Jill asked out of politeness. She didn't know what she would do if that wasn't suitable for them, they were completely packed.

"It's fine, Mac, the kid and I will take the room upstairs." The black-haired blue eyed man called from the back, flashing a smile at Jill.

"Alright," she finished checking them in. "Here's your room keys. If you need help with your luggage the bellboys are over there, have a nice stay."

The men all thanked her and grabbed their luggage and left. Jill turned and smiled at the group of ten that now approached her desk. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, we do, it should be under the name Hime, H-I-M-E." The tall blonde boy said, smirking down at a smaller blonde girl with her hair in an odd style. The shorter girl pouted up the taller one.

"Haruka-chan, be nice" a tall woman with dark hair, it looked almost green, and red eyes.

"Yes, here you are, four rooms?" Jill asked.

"Yes, thank you very much," the shorter blue-haired girl said, taking the keys. "Usagi, you're sharing with Mamaru-kun, Room 221, Rei, Minako and I are right next to you in 223, Setsuna, you, Makoto and Hotaru are in Room 222 across the hall, and Michiru and Haruka are next to you in 220."

"Thank you Ami-chan." The short violet-haired girl identified as Hotaru said, before smiling at Jill. "Thank you for the rooms."

With that the group grabbed their luggage and headed to the elevators. Sighing she shook her head at the fact that two of their group had blue hair, one had violet hair and one had green. The hotel had some strange people coming through it today. Though the more normal looking ones didn't seem to have the best personalities. Speaking of them, Drs. House and Wilson walked by on their way out and House had noticed the bellboys lounging by the front door.

"Oh sure, now the bellboys are here. They couldn't be here when we needed them, but now that we're all settled they show up." He turned to Jill, blue eyes glinting. "Great service lady! Keep up the good work!"

"House, you're making a scene." Wilson said, pushing his friend slightly.

"Jimmy, we're on vacation, call me Greg." House replied, letting himself be shuffled out the door. "I'm not going to forget this!"

The group waiting for their rooms heard the altercation, and one of them stood up. He had short white blonde hair and a row of earrings in his left ear and piercing blue eyes. "So, are our rooms ready yet? We've been waiting for almost an hour."

"I'll check, sir, I'm not sure." Jill said, picking up the phone once more to call the rooms and almost cheered when she heard that they were ready. "Yes, they are. Would you like me to hold the key for the last of your members?"

"That would be good; they're sharing a room anyway." The man said, before turning around, room keys in hand, "The rooms are ready!"

"It's about time!" the woman said, slipping her book back into her bag. "Thanks, Luxord," she said as she grabbed one of the keys from the blonde haired man.

"Don't mention it," he said. He passed the keys around to the other group members. "Don't forget, the room arrangements have already been decided as of the last game. Xigbar's with me, Vexen and Marluxia in this room, Saix and Xemnas in that room, the kids in this other room, and Xaldin, Lexaeus and Larxene have their own rooms. Aside from being stuck on the same floor and being in the same general vicinity, I don't want to see or hear anything out of you for the remainder of this vacation." With that, he turned and headed for the elevator, the last room key in his hand.

"Indeed," Xemnas said in his usual manner. By the time he finished speaking the word; the others had already split up and were dragging their luggage away.

Jill tried to pipe up as they wandered away, but the group didn't pay any attention to her. "If there's any problem with your rooms, don't hesitate to—oh, forget it." Instead, she turned to welcome and check the reservations of the young couple that had just entered the hotel. "Do you have ID, Mr. Hiwatari?"

Mr. Hiwatari sighed and pulled an ID card out of his back pocket. "Yes, I'm 18," he grumbled. "If there's any problem, I'll get in touch with my father."

"No, it's fine, just standard procedure," Jill said, handing him back the card.

"Kai! They have swordfish!" Mr. Hiwatari's partner said excitedly as he looked over the menu.

Kai managed a slight smile. "Of course they do, Rei. I'm sure they have a lot of seafood."

Rei bounced back to the counter, a long ponytail wrapped in white cloth trailing out behind him. "This is awesome!" he said. "Tyson and the others are gonna be so jealous!"

"They aren't going to find out."

"Why? Are you still shy?" Rei pressed close.

"No!" Kai sputtered, moving away from Rei to take his own bag. "I'm just saying maybe we shouldn't tell them."

"Uh-huh, sure, like I'm not going to brag to my friends about going to Hawaii with my boyfriend," Rei said. He bounded past Kai and pressed the button for the elevator.

"There are a couple of nice gay bars down the street, if you're interested," Jill said, trying to be helpful.

Kai looked aghast for a moment before he growled, "No, thank you." With that, he followed Rei into the elevator.

_Must be a closet case,_ Jill thought to herself as she turned towards the door, and blinked at the large group that had just entered. _Unlike those boys._ Sixteen boys had entered the lobby. Only four of the boys approached the counter. The reason for her thoughts on them not being closet cases was that two of them, one silver haired one, and one purple haired boy with glasses had collapsed in a chair and had started making out. With another pair a smaller, green haired boy jumped the taller brunette, pushing him into a chair with their lips attached, and a third pair were pressed up against a pillar like they were trying to become one person. Redirecting her attention to the four in front of her she smiled again.

"The reservation is under the name Atobe, A-T-O-B-E." The boy who spoke had a superior smirk and his arm wrapped possessively around the small, sleepy, blonde at his side.

"Can I see some ID? You boys don't look old enough to be 18." Jill asked, looking up the reservation.

With a haughty sniff he pulled out both a credit card and an ID. "Here is my identification. Be awed by my good looks."

The tallest boy glanced down at Atobe from under his hat. "Stop bragging, it's annoying, Rich Boy."

The boy next to him smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his nose. "Be nice Genichirou, Keigo can't help the way he is." He reached into his wallet and pulled out an ID as well. "Our reservations are under the name Yukimura, Y-U-K-I-M-U-R-A."

Jill smiled at the boys; Genichirou had turned a dark shade of red after Yukimura's reprimand and kiss, while Keigo's smirk had grown. She turned to the task of checking all of them in.

The blonde leaned around Keigo to look up at Genichirou in a conspiring manner. "It's a captain thing. They all have to agree with each other, don't take it personally Sanada-san, Seiichi is just being a captain."

"Thank you, Jiroh-kun, I couldn't have said it better myself." Seiichi grinned at the small curly haired boy. "Genichirou, would you go pull apart our Doubles 1 players, and pry the baby off of Renji? I have our room keys."

"Yes, Seiichi-san." He grumbled before walking over to the kissing couples. He grabbed the back of the green-haired boy's jacket and forcefully pulled him off the other boy before repeating the act on the boys in the chair. "It's time to go up to our rooms."

"Thank you, Miss Jill. And I apologize for my teammates inappropriate actions; they were forced to sit on opposite sides for the plane ride." Seiichi said with a smile before herding his team towards the elevators.

Keigo took his teams keys and walked over to the bellboys. "Take our luggage up to the 4th floor, these are our room numbers." He ordered, showing them the room numbers before turning and ordering his team up the stairs. "This may be vacation but you will not get out of shape, no elevators, everyone must use the stairs!" There was a collective groan as the eight boys followed his orders, leaving the bellboys looking despairingly at the amount of luggage eight boys had brought with them.

Jill hid a smile as she glanced once more at the clock. Finally! It was lunch time. Since there didn't seem to be any guests immediately arriving, she ducked into the staff room to grab her lunch and bring it to the front desk. She had only taken a couple of bites when the next guests pushed through the door and into the lobby. She did her best to hide her disappointment as she pushed her lunch aside, checked her teeth for any stuck food, and smiled as a tall red headed man approached the desk. "May I help you?" she asked. She noticed that they were another group of four men.

"Do you have a reservation for Aya Fujimiya?" the redhead asked, spelling the name out for her.

_We've had an awful lot of visitors from Japan today;_ Jill thought to herself as she checked the computer. "Yes, here it is. One room for four occupants?"

A tall blonde behind Aya grumbled. "One room for the four of us? 'Tch. How am I supposed to entertain all the lovely Hawaiian beauties?"

"Yohji," a brunette beside him said, "if you care so much, pay for your own room."

"You know he can't, Ken-kun," a short blonde boy added, "it'll cut into his drink money."

"All else fails, I'll just borrow money from you, Omi," Yohji replied, ruffling the short blonde's hair.

Aya ignored the banter around him, replying to Jill, "Yes, that's correct. Non-smoking, please."

Jill heard Yohji mutter something dire and nasty under his breath as she handed Aya the room key. Aya turned and walked away without another word, leaving Yohji, Ken, and Omi with the bags. Jill tried not to sigh as yet another group entered the lobby, but noticed that the three still at the counter had paused to stare.

"Fancy meeting you here, Weiss," a man in a green jacket with long orange-red hair held back with a yellow bandanna sneered. He had a thick accent that Jill couldn't place.

"Schwarz!" Yohji hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"America is a free country," a man in a white business suit and dark glasses replied, "We have every right to vacation where we wish."

"'Tch!" Yohji clicked, turning on his heel and heading after Aya.

"You'd better not ruin our vacation!" Ken growled at them. "Leave us alone!"

"With pleasure!" the green jacketed man replied, giving Ken a rude gesture.

Omi pushed Ken in the direction Yohji and Aya had left in, not saying a word. Jill noticed that the fourth member of the latest group had also kept quiet during the exchange. He had a small build and dark brown hair, and dressed in a blue and white uniform.

It was the businessman that approached the desk to check on their reservation. "Crawford," he said.

"Ah, yes, you reserved the presidential suite," Jill said. "Let me call the bellboys to take care of your luggage."

"Thank you," Crawford replied, taking the key. "Schuldig, please get Farfarello down off the counter."

Jill stared at the pale haired, scarred man who was crouched on the far end of the counter. He appeared to have taken an interest in her lunch, but his appearance and fierce expression kept her from saying or doing anything against him.

Schuldig, the man with the orange hair, sighed as he attempted to pull Farfarello down. "Come on, you big lug," he said. "Geddown!"

Farfarello simply hissed at him.

Crawford's eyes narrowed, but he otherwise gave no outward sign of annoyance. "Nagi," he said, "help Schuldig."

The quiet boy nodded once, and Farfarello was suddenly on the floor beside Schuldig, looking slightly dazed.

"You didn't see anything," Schuldig said to Jill as he ushered Farfarello after Crawford.

Jill shook her head and raised her hands in the air. "Nothing at all. The boys are on their way down."

"Crawford," Nagi murmured, "are you sure the bellboys are necessary?"

"They need to fulfill their song and dance quota for the day," Crawford replied as he stepped into the elevator. "I have seen it."

_But he hasn't had to listen to it,_ Jill thought to herself. She salvaged the rest of her lunch and nibbled at it during the brief reprieve between check-ins. After she was halfway through, another large group of guests made their way through the lobby to her desk. "Welcome to Sky Hotel," she said with a smile, "do you already have reservations?"

The man standing before her appeared young but had long silver hair tied back in a braid, and was dressed in a most flamboyant looking outfit of purple leopard print. "Why, yes, my dear lady," he replied with a great sweeping motion of his arms. "I believe our reservation is under the name of Sohma. Could you check, please?"

"Ayame-niisan," a young boy – who also had silver hair – said behind him, "please try not to make a scene."

"Too late," another boy with orange hair replied with a grumble.

A young girl with brown hair in two braids appeared to be doing roll call for their group, counting off the names on her fingers. "Ayame-san, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Shigure-san, Hatori-san, Momiji-kun, Kagura-chan, Hatsuharu-san, and I… That makes nine!"

"Very good, Tohru-kun," a man with black hair said. "Thank you for making sure we are all here."

"Three rooms?" Jill asked Ayame.

"Yes, that is correct," Ayame replied with a glittering smile. "I only regret that I will be unable to share a hotel room with my wonderful little brother, but we will have the rest of our vacation to bond."

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place!" Jill said. She handed over the keys. "Please enjoy your stay and let me know if there's anything you need."

"Thank you very much!" the girl, Tohru, chirped from behind Ayame.

With that, the group made their way to elevator, carrying their own bags, though Tohru and a small blonde haired boy stopped to watch and listen to the bellboys, enthralled with their routine. Jill finally finished her lunch in peace.


	2. Guest List

_Here's the guest list, and what floor everyone's staying on._

Rooms:

House MD: House/Wilson- 1st Fl.

Kingdom Hearts, Organization 13: Demyx/Axel/Roxas/Zexion, Vexen/Marluxia, Xigbar/Luxord, Saix/Xemnas, Xaldin, Lexeus, Larxene – 2nd Fl.

Gundam Wing: Wufei, Quatre/Trowa, Heero/Duo - 1st Fl.

Descendents of Darkness: Hisoka/Tsuzuki/Tatsumi/Watari – 3rd Fl.

Highlander: Joe, Richie/Adam, Amanda/Duncan - 1st & 2nd Fls.

Sailor Moon: Usagi/Mamaru, Michiru/Haruka, Minako/Ami/Rei, Hotaru/Setsuna/Makoto- 2nd Fl.

Beyblade: Kai/Rei – 3rd Fl.

Prince of Tennis: Rikkai: Genichirou/Seiichi, Masaharu/Hiroshi, Renji/Akaya, Jackal/Marui - 4th Fl.

Hyotei: Keigo/Jiroh, Mukahi/Yuushi, Chotarou/Ryu, Hiyoshi/Kabaji – 4th Fl.

Weiss Kreuz: Weiss: Aya/Yohji/Ken/Omi – 3rd Fl., Schwarz: Crawford, Schuldig/Farfarello, Nagi – Top Floor?

Fruits Basket: Ayame/Shigure/Hatori, Yuki/Kyo/Hatsuharu/Momiji, Kagura/Tohru – 1st Fl.


	3. Chapter 2

_Here's the next installment. Don't get too excited though, updates will not be happening this quickly normally. I just have a bit already written._

_NYX_

Demyx sat a short distance away from an ice cream stand, fiddling with his sitar. "I like to play my sitar," he quietly sang to himself.

The boy in black, Zexion, was sitting beside him, reading a book and trying to ignore how blazingly hot his outfit of choice was.

Axel and Roxas, the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy, joined them moments later, ice cream cones in hand. Roxas was pouting over the lack of sea-salt ice cream, but had found another flavor that Axel promised was just as delicious.

"Hey," Axel said, nodding at Zexion, "you're gonna die of heatstroke if you don't get out of that, soon."

"I had planned to change at the hotel until you three dragged me away," Zexion replied in a bored tone.

"Yeah, right," Demyx said, giving him a nudge. "Do you even HAVE any summer clothes?"

Zexion's serious expression didn't change. "At this rate, you'll never find out."

Axel rolled his eyes and took a long lick of his ice cream before replying, "We'll check back in at the hotel in a bit. Demyx, you're doing it wrong."

Demyx looked up from his sitar. "Doing what wrong? Huh?"

Axel took the sitar case and left it open on the sidewalk. "There. Earn yourself a little dough while you're sitting here."

"Wouldn't he need a permit for that?" Roxas asked.

"Only if he gets caught," Zexion replied.

"Damn straight." Axel leaned on Roxas by resting his elbow on the shorter boy's shoulder. "What do you think of your ice cream?"

Roxas shrugged. "It's not bad. Not as good as the kind I like, but…"

"Aww," Axel said, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Tastes fine to me."

Roxas turned red and looked away. "Pervert."

Demyx chuckled and went back to playing his instrument.

"Look, Hisoka! Ice cream!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, pointing to the stand. "And look! Live entertainment!"

"Yes, Tsuzuki, I see," Hisoka said, trying to be patient. They had both changed out of their usual, far too hot for Hawaii outfits and into more suitable clothes. Tatsumi had given them a spending limit and sent them out to see the sights. "I suppose you want some?"

"Yes!" Tsuzuki clasped his hands together, his violet colored eyes glimmering.

"Get the Rocky Road," Axel suggested, raising his cone, "it's delish."

"I like to play my sitar" Demyx crooned.

"You're drawing stares," Zexion observed, trying to avoid unwanted attention by ducking behind his book.

Hisoka went ahead and ordered the ice cream while Tsuzuki listened to Demyx's music. His purple eyes sparkled as he listened, Demyx, glad to have an audience, played it up, trying to make the performance great. Hisoka returned shortly with the ice cream.

"I'm sorry, but we're not going to be able to give you money. We have a tight budget and it doesn't include roadside entertainment." Hisoka stated blandly.

Tsuzuki pouted at his partner, trying to look really upset while eating his ice cream. "But Hiso-KA! He's good. We should give him money!"

"You're broke, Tsuzuki, and we don't have enough money to sight see and give him money. Tatsumi would not approve." Hisoka replied, ignoring the now upset Tsuzuki.

Demyx, listening to their conversation, pouted at Zexion. "He's just as mean as you are to me!"

Zexion just stared at the two on the street. Tsuzuki was now clinging to Hisoka complaining loudly to the world how mean he was and how much of a tight wad he was. Hisoka was trying to disentangle himself from the other man while telling him not to make a scene. "I've found that threatening to take things away helps calm them down quickly."

Hisoka froze at the new voice in his fight, looking up at the bored face of Zexion. Thinking for a moment he smiled and whispered something in Tsuzuki's ear. Immediately Tsuzuki stopped struggling. Hisoka smiled at the other boy. "Thanks, I'll remember that. And thanks for the tip on the ice cream." Nodding to the others Hisoka dragged Tsuzuki off.

Meanwhile, at the hotel pool a large group of guests were lounging and swimming. The lifeguard looked despairingly at the amount of people hanging out by the pool. The Hyotei and Rikkai tennis teams had decided to have a match of pool volleyball in the shallow end, and both teams were missing their Double 1 players. Said Doubles 1 players were lying on pool side chairs, making out. The teams ignored their more exhibitionistic teammates and focused on the game, because both teams were the best and neither could lose.

"Be awed by my prowess!" Keigo said as he spiked the ball towards an empty space.

"What prowess?" Genichirou replied, easily returning the ball.

"This prowess!" Keigo said, spiking the ball once more and gaining a point.

The ball was tossed back to Chotarou who tossed it up, "Scud serve!"

As they were playing a group of what looked like eight girls and one boy walked into the pool area.

"Aw man, look at all the hot guys." Makoto said, eyeing all the boys playing volleyball and lounging around the pool area.

"It was such a good idea to take this vacation." Minako agreed.

Haruka eyed the four boys making out by the poolside. "At least it seems to be a very open and accepting place." The other girls giggled.

"Hey Ami, how does a race sound?" Michiru asked, as they stripped down to their bikinis.

"Alright, let's go!" Ami agreed. The two jumped into the water and took off.

Haruka laughed as she watched the two of them, also stripping down to her bikini. She lay down on a pool chair and pulled out a racing magazine. Usagi looked around at some of the people staring at their group in surprise.

"'Ruka, I think you shocked them by being a girl." She said, giggling.

"Be quiet, Odango, you thought she was a boy at first too." Rei said, lying down next to Haruka.

"Don't call me that!" Usagi complained.

Makoto ignored them as they began fighting. She and Minako wandered over to the shallow end to watch the volleyball match. After watching it for a moment Makoto turned to Minako.

"Which team do you think is gonna win, Mina-chan?"

Minako eyed them, her eyes calculating something. "Well, they all obviously have never played volleyball before; I'd say they're tennis players." Minako giggled as the game paused to stare at the two watching girls. "I can't say who'll win, but I'm cheering for the team with the hot guy over there." She pointed at Hiyoshi.

Makoto laughed as the boy in question turned bright red. "Ok, I'll cheer for the team with the other hot guy." She pointed at Jackal.

Both girls giggled as the two boys blushed bright red. The other players seemed to realize they had stopped playing and immediately began playing again. From the sidelines, Masaharu and Hiroshi laughed at their team, before nudging the still oblivious Mukahi and Oishitari and telling them what had happened, causing them to laugh too. At least, until Mukahi got distracted and then distracted Oishitari. Masaharu grinned wickedly and pushed Hiroshi back down on the chair and began distracting him as well. The girls, not knowing what had just happened behind them, continued cheering for the team they had chosen, distracting the more straight boys on the team when they began jumping up and down.

"It's awfully crowded in here," Tohru said quietly to her friends as she looked around the pool room. "Maybe we should've taken Kyo-kun's advice and gone to the beach."

"Momiji! No running!" the girl with her called after the short blonde haired boy who ran ahead of them.

"Let him go, Kagura," Shigure said calmly. "He'll be fine. And I'm sure the beach would be just as crowded, if not more so."

"You're probably right," Tohru said as she set her towel down on a chair. She looked around at the other girls, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Kagura also put her things down and headed for the pool, attempting to avoid the racers and the volleyball players. Shigure sat and pretended to write in a notebook, but was secretly drooling over the high school and college girls. Momiji was already splashing around in the shallow end, also trying to stay out of the way of the volleyball players. He still managed to get hit in the head when the ball strayed out of bounds.

For lack of anything better to do, two members of Xemnas's group also decided to check out the pool – the woman who had been reading the works of Marquis de Sade in the lobby, and a rather tall individual with pale pink hair. They drew a few stares from those already in the pool room, especially when they stripped down to their bathing suits. The blonde woman was stunning in her bikini, but what surprised them the most was that the pink haired person was in fact male.

"Marluxia," the woman teased, "it's not fair that you're getting so much attention from everyone."

Marluxia chuckled quietly. "I'm sorry, Larxene. I suppose my dashing good looks must have startled them." He headed for the pool while Larxene sat and pulled out her book again. "Would you mind if I joined you, ladies?" he asked the two girls who had paused in their race.

Michiru and Ami glanced at each other. "Sure!" they said in unison. Michiru was looking forward to having another contender, while Ami was too polite and too awe-struck to turn down a hot looking guy.

Upstairs in the presidential suite, Crawford was making important business phone calls while Schuldig was sedating and restraining Farfarello. "The man doesn't know the meaning of the word 'vacation,'" Schuldig grumbled as he adjusted the straps on Farfarello's straightjacket.

"You expected him to take a day off?" Farfarello asked slowly.

"No, I expected I'd be able to take a day off. Instead I'm stuck playing babysitter. Where did Nagi wander off to?"

"Leave Nagi be," Crawford said on his way by. "You will have time off tomorrow, instead."

Schuldig continued griping as he flopped onto a couch and picked up the TV's remote. "Where are you off to?"

"I am meeting someone in the hotel's restaurant. Do not bother me unless there is blood or fire." With that, Crawford exited the room.

"Blood or fire, huh?" Schuldig murmured. "Like that'll happen, eh?"

Farfarello was already asleep.

Nagi had made his way to the third floor and timidly raised his hand to knock on one particular door. He heard a clamor and a chorus of "Just a minute!" and took a step back. The door opened a moment later, revealing a rather startled looking Ken. "What do you want?"

"Ken-kun!" Omi was trying to push Ken out of the way. "Move! He's with me!"

Yohji reached over Omi and grabbed Ken by the hair. "Come on, let the chibi deal with him."

"Oww, oww," Ken complained as he was dragged back into the room.

Omi stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. "Sorry about that," he said. "I tried to be the first one to the door, but… well, you know how it is."

The corners of Nagi's lips quirked up into a small smile. "No, I can't say that I do."

Omi smiled back and pulled Nagi into a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's been a while." Nagi returned the hug somewhat stiffly, as if he were unused to physical affection. "Crawford gave me a little bit of time off today, so they'll leave me alone. Schuldig and Farfarello are still in our room."

"Yeah." Omi made a face. "Yohji-kun and Ken-kun have claimed the room for the next couple of hours. Apparently our neighbors on either side of our room have already started getting busy. It's going to get pretty loud around here."

"Then perhaps we should find someplace quiet?" Nagi suggested.

"Or a place to make our own noise?" Omi said, giving him a nudge and mischievous smirk.

Nagi simply turned red.

Meanwhile, the staff of Sky Hotel's bar and restaurant was keeping busy. Xemnas and several of his coworkers had already claimed a table and a couple of stools at the bar. Crawford slid onto the stool next to Xemnas, while nodding to Aya who was sitting nearby. "Weiss,' he said.

"Schwarz," Aya said, sipping his drink.

Xemnas inclined his head to Crawford. "A friend of yours?"

"Not exactly," the businessman replied before placing his drink order. "But he's no one you need concern yourself with."

"Very well," Xemnas said. "I will trust your judgment."

"Here you go," the barista said, sliding Crawford's drink to him. Crawford gave her a nod and took his drink. He noticed that she was a tall, well-endowed brunette dressed in black, and the customers were keeping her busy. Perhaps they were just really thirsty, but he highly doubted it. Her name tag read, "Tifa."

There was a commotion over at one of the tables as a man with long, dirty-blonde hair and less than glamorous looks fell out of his chair. The rest of the table's occupants merely laughed as he tried to get to his feet. Managing to stand he stumbled over to the bar and collapsed next to Aya. He lay his head down on the counter, looking up at Aya sideways.

"Hey, you're kinda hot for a guy. Like, really hot." He slurred, grinning.

Aya didn't look away from his drink, ignoring the other man.

"My name's Vexen, what's your name?" He asked, not appearing to notice that Aya had yet to acknowledge him. "You wanna go somewhere more private?"

Suddenly Crawford, apparently done with his conversation, sat down on Aya's other side and wrapped an arm around him. "Is he bothering you, dear?"

Aya slid a glance over at Crawford, "No."

Crawford glared around him at Vexen who was still trying to get Aya to come with him to his room. "He's not interested, cretin, go bother someone else."

Vexen blinked and stumbled back to his table where he was greeted by hearty laughter. Aya slid his eyes over to Crawford again.

"Get your arm off me, Crawford." He said blandly before returning to his drink, expecting to be obeyed.

Crawford removed his arm. "You owe me one."

"For getting rid of that idiot? Not really." Aya replied, standing up. "We have a truce for this vacation, correct?"

"Correct. Though I cannot help Farfarello's actions should he get free."

"Hm." Aya muttered before walking away. "And I really don't owe you anything."

While the hotel staff were being kept busy by all of their odd occupants, House and Wilson were having a quiet lunch in a back corner of a restaurant. They had to keep their relationship under wraps at the hospital so no one knew that they were together, except the third member of their relationship who would be showing up later. Now they were enjoying their anonymity in the restaurant, as well as enjoying their meal. Unfortunately, they were soon interrupted by House's cell phone going off. House sighed and looked at it.

"It's Foreman." He said, before opening it. "Is somebody dieing?" Wilson watched amused as House interrogated his underlings about what was going on. "Well where's Chase then?...Oops I forgot to tell him that…He left already?... I didn't get to tell him to stay away from Sky Hotel in Hawaii…That's where he's going?...well, there goes my vacation…Yes, I'm enjoying a nice relaxing vacation in Hawaii with my gay lover." House leered at Wilson as he said this, and Wilson tried not to laugh, "Yes, Wilson is with me too...No he doesn't mind my gay lover…because he is my gay lover…sorry Cameron, that's why I rejected you, I'm actually gay…ye gads, you'd think you've never heard of sarcasm…Well do that, quickly, before the patient dies!...Good…don't call me again unless there's death." House hung up and glanced at Wilson. "They can't even tie their shoes by themselves."

"It's not nice to tease them." Wilson replied, trying, and failing, to look stern. "They might figure us out."

"They don't have two brain cells to rub together about stuff like this."

"They are doctors, you know. Doctors are usually very brilliant when it comes to other people."

"Yeah, but they only believe what they want to believe, they'll never see something that they don't want to see."

"True."

"Talking about me while I'm not here?" A thick Australian accent interrupted their conversation. Both men looked up to see Robert Chase, the missing duckling from the phone call standing at their table.

"Took you long enough." House said, moving over. "Sit, we already ordered for you."

Chase slid in next to House. "You didn't tell me you were leaving. I just barely found the plane ticket in time."

"It was House's idea." Wilson said immediately.

"Yes, I guessed that." Chase replied.

"I told you, we're on vacation, we've had sex, what's wrong with calling me Greg?" House asked, a slight whine.

Chase and Wilson looked at each other and shrugged. "It annoys you."

They were interrupted by a waitress bringing them their food.

"Anyway, what are we doing after we eat?" Chase asked, glancing at his older lovers. "I'm sure you have the whole day planned out for us."

"Not really. I want to do a tour bus though, see the sites in beautiful Maui, without having to walk around to see them." House shrugged. "And then go out for dinner. I assume you stopped by the hotel already and dropped off your bags?"

"Yeah, the bellboys were really weird, they were dancing with some of the housekeeping girls, and the girls found a couple of boys making out in a closet." Chase replied. "The whole hotel is strange. A lot of Japanese guests."


	4. Chapter 3

_Here's the last of what we already have written, we'll try to keep the updates coming but no promises._

_NYX_

And so the day passed with very little event. A few noise complaints, some surprises of people making out in closets, all very routine in a full hotel. The kitchen staff, bellboys, cleaning staff, and the lifeguard randomly broke into song and dance routine, but quickly learned to do it out of sight of the guests when one of them, when he was interrupted from making out with his boyfriend in a dark corner, pulled a gun out and shot at them. That evening, when the wait staff showed up for work, they were dismayed to realize that, aside from the barista Tifa, and the receptionist Jill, they were the only full time staff working. In a full hotel, having only two waitresses in the restaurant was not going to be a fun experience for the staff.

Jill, now that it was after the time when people could check in and out, was doubling as a hostess for the restaurant, the Cloud Bar & Grill, that evening. She smiled at the first couple, recognizing them from the group with the Scottish man in it, a group that had yet to cause any trouble at all.

"Please follow me." She said, leading them to a booth.

"You were the receptionist, weren't you? Are you understaffed here?" The younger man asked politely.

"Just for the next few days. Most of our staff all managed to get sick at the same time. Rotten timing if you ask me." Jill smiled again at them, genuinely this time. "Enjoy your meal, a waitress will be right with you."

The two waitresses watched from behind the bar as the couple was seated and Jill walked away. The shorter one with red hair in a high ponytail grinned wickedly at her friend, green eyes sparkling mischievously. "They're hot, can I take them?"

Her friend smiled back at her, her brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and her eyes betrayed her amusement. "Go ahead, take the hot boys. However I get the pretty ones who just walked in."

The first one looked at the group of six who had just walked in and pouted. "Ok, fine. You get the pretty boys." She walked over to her table and smiled brightly at them. "Hi, I'm Lyn, I'll be your waitress tonight, can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Beer." They said at the same time.

Lyn smiled. "Any kind in particular?"

"Surprise us." The older man said, smiling back at her.

"Alright, I'll get those while you two decide what you want to order." With a wink and another smile she left the table.

"I think she was flirting with us." The younger man, Richie, said to his companion. "Both of us. At the same time."

The other man, Adam, smiled at Richie. "It happens. She's probably just one of those people who flirts with everyone."

A few moments passed in silence, each man looking at his menu. Lyn came back and set their beers on the table.

"This is my favorite beer. One of the locals brews it, she calls it Haven Beer, because it tastes so good." Lyn smiled brightly at them again. "So did you two decide what you want to eat?"

"Yes, I'll take the Chicken Parmesan, please." Richie said, handing over his menu.

"And I'll have a steak, medium rare, please." Adam added handing over his menu as well.

"Alright, I'll put your orders right in. Just flag me down if you need anything else in the meantime." Lyn said, jotting down their orders. With one last flirtatious smile she left the table to give the order to the kitchen. When she returned she saw another table had entered. Passing her friend she smirked. "My table!"

"Go ahead. We'll alternate tables." Her friend replied.

"Alright." With a grin she flounced over to greet her new table.

While Lyn had greeted Richie and Adam, the other waitress had seated Axel and his friends, back from a busy day at the beach. "I'm Ingrid," she introduced herself, "I'll be your waitress tonight." She took their drink orders and hurried off.

Demyx leaned back in his chair and counted his money with a huge grin on his face. "Who would've thought I'd get so much cash just sitting on the beach with my case open?" he said.

"Not me," Zexion replied as he perused the menu.

Roxas gave Demyx a nudge. "You shouldn't be doing that in public."

"Why not?" Demyx said. "If anyone tries to take it, we'll kick their ass."

"Yeah, but the waitress might think she's getting a big tip," Axel said, nodding in Ingrid's direction.

"Hey, if she thinks that, maybe we'll get excellent service!" Demyx reasoned, but went ahead and put the money back in his wallet.

"Oh, don't worry," Ingrid said from behind him as she set out their drinks, "you'll receive excellent service, anyway." She gave Demyx a big smile while he tried to regain his composure. "Are you boys ready to order?"

Roxas looked behind her as another couple walked into the restaurant. He waved to Hisoka and Tsuzuki.

"Hold on a sec," Axel said to Ingrid, as he also waved the couple down. "Yo! We got two seats open here!"

"Oh, hey!" Tsuzuki said, waving at the quartet. "It's our friends from earlier! Let's go sit with them!"

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka began, but his partner had already bounded over to Axel's table.

"Are you two joining them?" Ingrid asked sweetly.

"Yes, please," Tsuzuki said eagerly, "if it's not too much trouble."

Ingrid waved her hand at him and set out two more menus. "No problem at all. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Do you have any red wine?"

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka cut in. "Our budget!"

Tsuzuki deflated slightly. "Oh, right. I'll just have a soda, please. And just juice for him!" he said, gesturing to Hisoka with a grin.

"Water, please," Hisoka corrected exasperatedly, sitting near Zexion. He nodded in Demyx's direction after Ingrid had left. "Is he just as exhausting?"

"Worse, but I could be biased," Zexion replied with a small smirk. "I take it he ran you all over the island and bounced around like an overexcited puppy?"

"How did you know?" Hisoka pretended to be surprised.

Zexion pointed at the rest of his group. "All three of them are the same way."

"I am not," Axel protested. "I was calm, cool, and collected."

"Yeah, until you saw that group of hula dancers." Roxas smiled and elbowed Axel in the ribs.

Axel elbowed him back. "Hey, you can't blame a guy for appreciating the fine art of hula dancing."

"And tormenting the people at the beach with the sudden water spouts was just fun!" Demyx grinned.

Ingrid returned with Hisoka and Tsuzuki's drinks. "Do you still need a few minutes?"

"I'm ready," Axel said, pointing to the menu. "I'll take the steak, well done, with fries."

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Roxas said.

Demyx frowned thoughtfully at the menu. "I still can't decide."

"He'll have the baked fish," Zexion said, handing his menu over. "I'll have the roast chicken breast."

Demyx giggled immaturely. "You said breast."

"Gotcha." Ingrid grinned and tried not to laugh. She turned to Tsuzuki. "And for you?"

Tsuzuki pouted. "I can't decide either."

"No, you cannot skip to dessert," Hisoka preempted him. "I just want the house salad."

"Oh! I'll have the Hawaiian fajitas!" Tsuzuki said.

"Alrighty!" Ingrid said, gathering up the rest of the menus. "I'll put those orders right in for you!"

"Thanks," Axel said and watched her go.

Ingrid was putting in her orders when Lyn claimed the next table. "Go ahead. We'll alternate tables," she suggested.

"Alright!" Lyn called over her shoulder as she hurried over. She made it to the table just as the boys sat down. "Hello all, I'm Lyn and I'll be your waitress tonight. Any drinks to start with?"

"I'll have a glass of Chardonnay, please." Quatre requested, glancing over the menu.

Lyn looked at him and tilted her head. "Can I see some ID please, just to check." Four of the boys handed over their IDs stating them to be 21 or 22. She smiled at them. "Alright, what can I get you? Besides the glass of Chardonnay of course."

"Whatever's on the tap." Heero and Duo requested.

"Water." Wufei said simply, being who didn't hand over an ID.

"Aw, come on Fei, lighten up a little." Duo protested, pouting, Wufei just glared at him. "Fine, if you want to be a stick in the mud, go right ahead."

Lyn smirked at their interaction. "You sound like my sister, and not in a good way. Anyway," she blushed realizing she had insulted a customer. "Sorry, what can I get for you, sir?" She turned to Trowa who had yet to order.

"I'll get a beer as well." Trowa decided.

"Alright, I'll go get your drinks, and I'll see if your ready to order when I come back." Lyn smiled and walked away.

Wufei watched her unnoticed as she went back to the bar and gave the barista the orders before walking over to a wall and banging her head lightly a few times. The barista laughed at whatever she said. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the menu.

"Did you all have fun exploring today?" Quatre asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"We explored a closet." Duo replied with a leer. Heero smacked him upside the head. "Oww, what'd ya do that for, Hee-chan?"

"You're oversharing." Heero replied simply.

"I do not need to hear about everywhere you and Heero end up." Wufei added, glaring at his braided friend. "It's disgusting."

"Just because you can't get a girlfriend is no reason to begrudge those of us in relationships, Wufei." Duo retorted.

"No fighting, please. This is vacation." Quatre pleaded.

"Here's your drinks," Lyn announced, returning with their drinks. "The beer is locally brewed, only available at this restaurant. It's one of the best beers, if you want my opinion. So, do you know what you want yet?"

"To get away from them." Wufei muttered under his breath. Lyn smiled in response to that, winking at him to let him know he had been overheard. Blushing slightly he ordered the Pesto pasta.

"I'll have a Steak, medium-well." Heero said, before pointing at Duo who looked undecided. "And he'll have the same, only medium-rare."

"And I'll have Chicken Parmesan." Quatre requested.

"A steak, well done, please." Trowa added.

"Alright, I'll put that right in. And, sir," she turned to Wufei with another smile. "If you change your mind about the drink, just wave me down, or go right up to the bar." She smiled brightly again before walking back towards the kitchen. The boys all heard her yelling at someone to stop dancing before the door swung closed at cut off the sound.

"She was flirting with you, Wufei." Duo commented, grinning.

"I hadn't noticed." Wufei replied sarcastically. "And who's to say that she's not just someone who flirts with everyone?"

"She didn't flirt with any of us." Quatre pointed out. Heero and Trowa glanced at each other over their boyfriends' heads, their eyes exasperated.

"She probably noticed that you two were obviously taken. I doubt anyone, even a flirt, would flirt with someone's boyfriend or girlfriend right in front of them." Wufei protested.

Adam turned in his seat when he heard this, glancing down at the table across from his. "Are you talking about the waitress, Lyn?"

"Yeah, why?" Quatre asked, looking over.

"Don't take her too seriously. She was flirting with both of us too." Richie replied, taking a sip of his beer.

There was a sudden burst of loud laughter coming from across the restaurant that distracted them for a moment, before looking at each other again.

"Just saying." Richie shrugged, nudging Adam's foot with his own. The two returned to their quiet conversation.

"See, not really flirting with me." Wufei said decisively.

Duo was not convinced, so when Lyn came back to the table with their food he asked her, "Why were you only flirting with Wufei?"

Lyn blinked, the smiled slightly. "Well, sir, your boyfriend scares me, and neither of the other two seem to be my type, so he was the only one who was open for me to flirt with."

Duo glanced across the way to where Richie and Adam were eating, looking at Richie, then at Trowa and Quatre. "They're not your type?"

Lyn grinned broadly. "Yeah, both seem way to nice for me to like them. And the blonde looks like an optimist." She shrugged and looked at Wufei. "I'll try to stop if it bothers you. I don't actually think about any of this consciously or anything."

"I don't mind, Duo just can't let go of anything. I think he might have taken it personally that you didn't flirt with him." Wufei replied.

She winked at him before glancing sidelong and Heero and Duo, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "The boyfriend really doesn't scare me all that much, really, I just like my boys to look like boys, if I wanted a girl, I'd flirt with a girl, but I didn't say anything."

Wufei looked at her for a second before bursting into laughter. Lyn smiled at him one more time before walking away looking pleased with herself. She paused by Richie and Adam to make sure everything was going well, and took their glasses to refill them.


End file.
